


And then there were 4

by voidix



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: 3 grumpy adults adopt a child sorta, Adventure, Friendship, Gen, magical spinning tops, ryuga is alive because I said s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidix/pseuds/voidix
Summary: After Gingka, Kenta and Benkei mysteriously disappear Kyoya, Tsubasa, Yu and Ryuga are forced to go on a rescue mission together. Some bonding and dealing with trauma is involved of course





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is sorta my first fic contribution to the MFB fandom I hope you enjoy it   
> Also English is my first language and this hasn’t been beta read so please have some consideration

Chapter 1

Kyoya turned around to face the window. He had been laying in his bed for quite some time now but couldn’t get himself to fall asleep. It was a surprisingly quiet night, even the late night bladers had called it a day and went home which wasn’t very usual but Kyoya appreciated the quiet. He’d never admit it but often times he missed this peaceful silence while he and the gang were on another adventure together. And oh boy there had been many of those. Every few months another bad guy shows up only for it to turn out that Doji is behind all of the trouble. They defeat him only for him to magically come back a few weeks later with another plan for world domination. Kyoya wondered if Doji ever got bored from trying to rule the world because he certainly was tired of him. Tired of that slimy bastard that caused him and a lot of his companions too much trouble and traumatic memories. Sometimes Kyoya wondered what would’ve happened if Gingka had skipped their little city and went to the next one over instead. He doesn’t want to admit it but he’s glad that didn’t happen after all they’re friends/rivals now. If he liked it or not Gingka had become a fuel for him to improve and grow.

 

It was a clear night. Kyoya could clearly see the stars and although the moon was at its lowest stage the night didn’t seem all too dark. In fact, he could clearly make out the details of the Apple tree growing in front of his window, the rose bushes at the street corner and the silhouette of a person that kept coming closer. WAIT WHAT???

 

Sleep forgotten Kyoya jumped out of his bed and grabbed Leon from his bedside table. He ran to the door not bothering to be sneaky and threw it wide open.

“Whoever you are come out and face me and my Leon RIGHT NOW?”

But nobody was anywhere to be seen. Kyoya started to contemplate his own sanity. Maybe he had been asleep after all? How silly of him to just shout out something like that in the middle of the night. And then he stopped. There was something shimmering in the distance. Kyoya walked closer and picked up the object on the floor. 

It was a piece of paper with an address on it. The address seemed familiar but Kyoya couldn’t pinpoint where he had read it before.  
THE OLD WAREHOUSE WHERE HE AND THE FACE HUNTERS HUNG OUT OF COURSE 

 

—————————————

“Are we there yet?”  
“No”  
“Oh come on Tsubasa are we there now?”  
“Yu I already told you it’s a 5-minute walk we’re ALMOST there”

It’s not the first time Yu and Tsubasa had this conversation and it sure as hell wouldn’t be the last. Since their Dark Nebula days, this has been a constant. Yu was always overly excited for the new mission and while Tsubasa appreciates the enthusiasm it would still get annoying from time to time. If Tsubasa was being honest he did miss it tho when he traveled the world without Yu. The slightly spoiled child had become like a little brother to him that he started feeling responsible for which isn’t always easy especially with Yu. That little child had it in him. Always full of energy and a new chaotic idea. Tsubasa sometimes wished he could borrow some of that energy.

“We’re here now”

With a loud squeak, the old warehouse door opened and Tsubasa followed Yu inside. The small space was poorly lit. They didn’t even bother to properly set up a good lamp or two. Then again the person excepting them never bothered with such technicalities unless it was for drama of course.

“What are you guys doing here???”

Tsubasa turned around only to be faced with a familiar annoyed face. Kyoya Tategami was standing at the door looking grumpier than ever. He looked like he hadn’t had a proper good nights rest but what else is new.

“Kyoya what are YOU doing here??” Yu shouted now more intrigued than before.

“A weirdo dropped off this letter at my doorstep last night and I thought why not come over and teach them a lesson.” With those words, Kyoya made Leon launch ready and pointed directly at them.”

“Wow, buddy calm down I’m sure there’s gonna be an explanation soon.” Tsubasa tried to de-escalate the situation.

“Well, you better be right because my patience for idiocy has reached its limits for today.” 

“Who are you calling an idiot?” Yu got Libra ready now as well

“It wasn’t directed at you but if you feel spoken to we—-“

“OH BOYS CALM DOWN CALM DOWN” Hikaru stepped into the light. She hadn’t slept either so it seemed.

“Hikaru so YOU'RE BEHIND THIS???” Kyoya didn’t even bother listening to her words before he pointed Leon at her.

“Oh for god's sake we’re waiting for one more person then everything is gonna make sense” 

Hikaru tried to keep her composure but a hint of frustration was showing in her voice.

“More or less” she added under her breath.

“Well, where is this person now?” 

“I don’t know Kyoya I-“ 

“Since he didn’t bother shaving up on time let’s start without him if he shows up we can fill him in later.” Tsubasa’s patience was nearing its limit as well.

“Okay fine then sit down Director you can come in now”

Ryo Hagane stepped into the light. If Kyoya looked like he hadn’t slept one night Ryo looked like he hadn’t slept in years. He looked like he was struck by lightning and didn’t bother to recover. 

“Okay so...” Ryo started. His voice sounded lifeless like they were talking to a ghost trapped in this mortal world. He didn’t even bother to make his usual “call me the immortal Phoenix” show which Tsubasa was super grateful for.

“I have a mission for you.... 3” he continued. 

“Why didn’t you send Gingka and the rest to do that?” Kyoya interrupted.

Tsubasa watched as Ryo tried to push his tears back before continuing, sounding even more tired than before.

“Well, I...I can’t?”

“You can’t??? Why not??? Aren’t you like the WBBA Director or something??”

“Yes I am but....”

“But what?”

“They’re gone!”

“What?????”

“Gingka has been missing for a month now!”

Kyoya fell silent. The tension in the air was at its breaking point.

“Following him Kenta disappeared as well and then yesterday... yesterday Benkei disappeared as well.” 

“Benkei?!”

Kyoya remembered how they had had lunch together yesterday. How on earth could he be missing now? Kyoya couldn’t believe it.

“And before you ask Pegasus, Sagittarius and Dark Bull are also gone.”

Kyoya felt himself starting to panic. He didn’t know why but the news had shaken him more than he thought. In fact, he didn’t think something could shake him like that.”

“S..so what’s our mission?” Kyoya was angry at himself. Why did he stutter now? This was no time to show weakness especially not in front of Tsubasa, Yu and the rest.

“Honestly I don’t even know if it would do any goo-“ Ryo started before Hikaru interrupted him.

“Your mission is to find any clues that could lead us to the disappeared people I And the Director are counting on you.” 

It was clear in her voice that had been holding it together for the longest not allowing herself to come off as weak or give up. 

“Okay this is all clear but also where on earth are we supposed to start there’s too ma—-“

Tsubasa was interrupted by a bang in the door.

Everyone turned around to face the still wide open door. There was none other than Ryuga. The mischievous grin decorating his face like usual. They wondered if he even had another facial expression.

“Am I late or something?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unlikely group of people now have to decide on a plan to save their friends but how well can they work together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy I’m so exited about this fic I already wrote a second chapter I hope you like it!!!

“Come again?”

“Maybe if you hadn’t been late you would know what’s going on.”

“So you’re telling me that Gingka disappeared a month ago and only now they’ve bothered to try and investigate???”

Tsubasa had been trying to explain the situation to Ryuga for the past half an hour and he still didn’t get it. Yu and Kyoya had just been sitting back and enjoyed the show without bothering to even help him. Tsubasa thought that working with the WBBA staff would make him more patient but it did the exact opposite.

“So how are we even supposed to find them it’s not like the incompetent fools gave us anywhere to start” 

Ryuga said annoyed. 

“Don’t call the- You know what that’s not the point the point is it’s our mission now and we have to complete it”

Tsubasa yelled without realizing. Now even Yu and Kyoya turned to face him.

“Okay, buddy calm down and let’s think about this.”

Kyoya finally added to the conversation. Since when did he care about carefully planning Tsubasa thought but didn’t say out loud. He didn’t want to escalate the situation any further. 

“Let’s eat first tho”

Yu said with a smile. Tsubasa admired how amid this crisis Yu still kept a smile on his face and managed to be cheerful and energetic. Sometimes he wishes he had the same ability.

 

Together the four of them sat down at a burger place they found on the way. It felt weird tho. Tsubasa had known those people for years now and only now he realized he was just not used to all of them in a casual setting. Although he had many adventures with Yu that often included sitting down and chilling for a bit it just wasn’t the case with Kyoya and Ryuga.

Tsubasa was used seeing Kyoya fierce in battle or threatening someone outside of it. He was used to Ryuga being the destructive dragon emperor er or whatever title he chose to be always looking for powers to steal or chaos to spread. Seeing those two in such a casual setting like a burger place was almost comedic. It was just so... normal. Too normal for a punk kid that yells at tornados in the desert as a hobby and whatever the hell Ryuga is.

“Tsubasa.. tsubasa.. HEY TSUBASA!”

Tsubasa turned around startled. 

“You’ve been daydreaming for the past 10 minutes” 

Yu continued.

“Yes, eagle boy we’re trying to come up with a plan here.”

Ryuga snorted without bothering to even face him 

“First of all my name is Tsubasa and unlike you Ryuga I remember the names of the people I work with.”

“Wait we worked together before?”

“Yes when- You know what forget it. Did you come up with anything?”

Everyone fell silent.

—————————————

Kyoya sure as hell wasn’t amused by this little group he was put in against his will but he had to make it work. Although he isn’t the best team player he promised himself that he was going to at least try this time around. One... no two of his best friends were gone now and his best bet at finding again was working together with this rather interesting collection of people. This would be amusing. He was glad that everyone was a competent Blader at least. Kyoya didn’t know what he would’ve done if he would’ve ended up with someone like those weird twins who used to work for Dark Nebula or even worse Tetsuya Watarigani. He really would’ve lost it at that.

“So Kyoya since you know Gingka and the gang the best where would you go if you were looking for them?”

“Me??? Why would I know them best it’s not like I spent an entire year traveling with them around the world like some other people on this table.”

Kyoya didn’t enjoy getting interrupted while deep in thought and he made that very clear.

“Maybe I would’ve known more about them if I didn’t spend half the time possessed by - OKAY I’m not gonna go there but please at least try, Kyoya!” 

While annoying at times Kyoya did appreciate the fact that Tsubasa was never the bitter type of person. The type of person that always tries to de-escalate a situation rather than make it work in his favor. 

“I mean there was this one time where Gingka ran away from everyone to Koma Village after Doji revealed himself when Gingka won against me so maybe we could look there.”

Kyoya suggested not believing in his own words.

“Hate to break it to you buddy but if Gingka was in Koma Village they would’ve found him a long time ago. Also, I’m sure if I show myself there it’s on sight.” 

As much as it hurt Kyoya’s Pride he had to admit that Ryuga was right but of course he couldn’t show that.

“Well then “buddy” do you have a better suggestion?”

“Maybe if you would shut up I could think.”

Kyoya wanted to say something but saw the look on Tsubasa’s face and stopped. Dark Power or not Tsubasa did manage to be scary sometimes.

“Hey, maybe we could ask that girl.”

“Which girl Ryuga? Do you mean Hikaru?”

“No no that short girl that always has those goggles on her head. She’s a mechanic I think.”

“Oh, you mean Madoka? That sounds like a great idea!”

Yu exclaimed. The excitement lit up his face. Kyoya really wondered how someone could be so easily excitable but well that’s what it must be like as a naive child. 

“That’s not even a bad idea let’s not lose any time and go now.”

“So who's gonna pay?”

A good question. 

“I don’t have any money” 

Ryuga said. Kyoya wasn’t really surprised. What would a guy screaming at volcanos the whole day even need money for?

“Me neither”

Kyoya added hiding the little embarrassment he felt as best as he could.

“I’m a child.”

Yu said throwing his arms up in the air.

“Okay fine.”

Tsubasa paid begrudgingly and they started walking towards the BeyPit, the shop that belonged to Madoka’s father. 

When they reached the door they were surprised to find that the shop was closed. As far as Kyoya knew the shop was always open. On weekends? Open, late at night? Also open even holidays were no exception, so why was it closed now? Maybe they decided to take a day off to spend time together, yeah that must be it Kyoya thought rather optimistically. 

Kyoya knocked on the glass door. No response. 

“Move!”

He heard Yu’s high pitched voice before being pushed to the side. In complete fascination he watched the kid pick the lock flawlessly and without any hesitation.  
While Ryuga looked amused Tsubasa didn’t even seem phased by the action. It looked like this wasn’t the first time he had witnessed mischievous Yu in action.

“Tadaa”

Yu exclaimed proudly and the lock opened with a click. He pushed the door open and the 3 of them followed him inside. Inside the found the place like deserted. Dust was on the furniture and the spare parts. Not a single light was on and the fading sunlight from outside didn’t provide enough for them to see clearly.

“Anyone there?”

Tsubasa shouted.

“HI MADOKA ITS ME YU ARE YOU HERE?”

In the corner, Kyoya could detect movement. Without hesitation, he got Leon battle ready.

“WHOEVER YOU ARE SHOW YOURSELF!”

Kyoya yelled trying to sound as intimidating as possible. The person in the shadows didn’t even bother fighting back and emerged from the light. 

In front of him, Kyoya saw a middle-aged man. Like Ryo, he looked like hadn’t known sleep for years.

“I’m sorry Sir you must be Madoka’s father we-“

Kyoya started awkwardly before being interrupted.

“We’re so sorry Sir for bothering you and we apologize for the door lock but we really have to speak to your daughter. It’s a life or death situation.”

Tsubasa explained not bothering to hide the embarrassment form his face. He was such a strange guy.

“I’m afraid you can’t.”

“Why Not Sir we promise we mean no harm.”

“You can’t talk to her.”

“Why not?”

“She’s gone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it also feel free to leave a comment and constructive criticism I won’t be mad I promise it’s the only way I can improve   
> Ily!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out Madoka is gone our heroes have to think about their next steps carefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this is boring I am tired but wanted to give you guys something I hope you still manage to enjoy!

“WHAT?!”

Tsubasa was sure Kyoya hadn’t intended to sound that shocked. He wasn’t the type of guy who would show that kind of emotion willingly. 

“HOW? WHEN? WHY DI-“

Tsubasa cut him off. He didn’t know what would happen if Kyoya lost his composure and this was too much of a sensitive situation to let it come to that.

“We’re so sorry Sir. We had just hoped she could help us but eh that isn’t gonna eh”

This came out more awkward than he wanted and now everyone was looking at him.

“So eh was she working on any protect before she you know...”

“Before she disappeared I barely saw her. She was always so busy with her work and I with mine we didn’t have time to even have a meal together and now... now she’s ..”

Tsubasa really felt bad for the man he hadn’t spent time with his daughter and now it might be too late.

“Don’t worry Sir we will find her and the others you have my word.”

Yu managed to say with a smile on his face. How he managed to be optimistic right now. They may have lost their only lead and yet he still managed to hold onto hope.

“You can take a look around if you want.”

Madoka’s father said before leaving them. Now they were some again.

“So what now? We all go home?”

Ryuga spoke for the first time since they arrived.

“NO! Let’s look around her lab maybe there’s a clue somewhere.” 

—————————————

And then they went off looking in different directions. Except for Ryuga who stayed in his place. He didn’t know where to even look considering he’s never been here. 

“Hey, how about you help us look for clues instead of just standing there doing nothing?!”

Kyoya’s unmistakable voice came from behind him

“Hate to break this to you but even if wanted to I wouldn’t know where to look. I know you’re not the most observant of the group but I’ve never hung out with you people I know like 3 of your names how am I supposed to know where to look for god knows what.”

“Then why are you on this mission to begin with Ryuga if you’re gonna do nothing but be a pain in the-“

“Wait shut up I think I hear something.”

“Very funny I’m not gonna fall for that buddy.”

“No seriously shut up.”

A distant beeping could be heard. Ryuga kept walking towards the noise. He picked up what he found to be a phone. The name Yuki was glowing on the screen. Yuki? He was sure he had heard that name before.. somewhere.

“Will you answer the phone already.”

Now Tsubasa and Yu had joined the two of them in the corner. If answering the phone meant this stupid phone will be quiet then so be it. Ryuga wondered how Madoka lived with such an annoying ringtone.

“Hi eh Yuki?”

“Madoka finally! I’ve been trying to- WAIT YOU'RE NOT MADOKA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER.”

“Oh come on kid why do we have to have done something to her couldn’t we just be some friends of hers.”

“Friends of hers who don’t let her answer the phone for two days straight?”

“Oh give me that!”

Tsubasa took the phone from his hand. So impatient why does he have to ruin the fun.

“Hi, Yuki this is Tsubasa we’re looking for Madoka just like you are doing you have any idea where she could be?”

“Tsubasa? No, I have no idea but her and I were doing research on—- I have to go I...”

“Yuki? YUKI?!”

The room was silent. Only the beeping of the now hang up call could be heard.

“So what now?”

“Maybe if Ryuga hadn’t wasted time we could’ve found out more.” 

Why does Kyoya insist on starting a fight with him but if a fight is what he wants then so be it.

“Maybe if-“

“No we’re not gonna do this right now we need to focus.”

Tsubasa interrupted again. 

“So what do you propose we do eagle boy?”

“We visit Yuki’s lab and find out what the project was about.”

“And where would that be?”

“Koma Village”

Never in his life had Ryuga been less amused to be traveling.

“So how are we supposed to get there?”

Yu asked curiously. Only now did Ryuga realize that helicopter from an evil organization isn’t a common transportation method.

“We take the train do you know the train?”

Kyoya said mockingly. Ryuga decided they had bigger problems at the moment.

—————————————

Kyoya found himself sitting next to Ryuga on the train. The ride couldn’t end soon enough and it hadn’t even started yet.  
Yu and Tsubasa were sitting in the chairs opposite to them. Yu didn’t seem to have a care in the world he was just eating his ice cream like this was the weekend trip to the sea or something.

“So how do we get from the train station to the village? it's not on here.”

Tsubasa asked while staring holes into his map.

“Of course it’s not going to be on your map you idiot it’s called a hidden village for a reason.”

To Kyoya’s surprise, Ryuga’s voice held some frustration in it. He didn’t know the guy possessed the emotional range for that. 

“I’ve been here enough times I know the way.”

Kyoya said confidently. He hoped finding the village would be as easy as saying it.

Thankfully the conversation ended here. Kyoya leaned back and looked out the window. The scenery looked familiar but then again don’t all trees look the same? He started to wonder how many times Gingka had to take that train in his travels. Did he get lost the first times or did he find the way immediately? It’s not like Gingka was here to answer that question. 

“The blader’s spirit is gonna show us the way.”

Kyoya could very well imagine him saying that. And he would make it sound so convincing. Kyoya chuckled. Gingka always makes things sound so easy. He’d just go into a battle and win even if he didn’t know his opponent. Come to think of it he only witnessed Gingka losing to one person. A person who—-

“Hey, YoYo daydreaming is over now we’re here.”

Yu interrupted his thoughts. If he was honest Kyoya was lowkey glad he did. He didn’t want to remember that particular fight.

“Follow me.”

Kyoya says without hesitating and leads the way. He is sure they’re almost their destination when they hear something.

“Hey, Tsubasa What is that?”

Yu asks more curious than afraid. Kyoya had to give the kid credit for his guts.

“Calm down kid it’s probably just some forest animal never been attacked by a bear before?”

Ryuga answers while barely being able to contain his laughter.

“Shut up idiot there are no bears in this forest.”

Kyoya was starting to get really annoyed with the Emporer of idiots.

They want to keep walking when they’re stopped by a booming voice.

“DONT DARE MOVE IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try my best to publish another more fun chapter today but no promises I hope you didn’t think that was too boring ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering Koma Village isn’t easy but being left alone with your thoughts isn’t either. The journey to Yuki’s lab proves tougher than our heroes anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m back with another chapter I hope you like it and I hope you don’t mind some sprinkles of angst here and there

Tsubasa stayed frozen on the spot. He knew going to the hidden bey village would be challenging but he didn’t think that problems would arise this early. Yu looked like he’d been bitten by a snake and Ryuga looked more intrigued than anything.

To his surprise Kyoya seemed very relaxed, even worse he seemed like he’s this close to bursting out in laughter. What was he thinking? Sometimes Kyoya behaved like he had a death wish but Tsubasa didn’t think it was that serious.

“Come out Hokuto it’s just us and this isn’t funny the second time around.”

Kyoya said calmly with a smirk on his face. Who was that Hokuto guy he sounded real threatening and Tsubasa hadn’t even seen him yet. 

The bushes rustled and Tsubasa noticed that he was holding his breath. His gaze was fixated on the direction where he had heard the voice. The bushes rustled a second time and with suspense Tsubasa watched a dog stepping out. 

“So where’s that Hokuto guy?”

Yu asked confusion replacing his initial shock.

“I’m RIGHT HERE.”

To Tsubasa’s utter disbelief the voice came from the dog.

“Did...Did the dog just talk?”

He asked not believing his own eyes and ears. And that’s what made Kyoya lose it. He burst out in laughter like Tsubasa is the best stand up comedian the world had ever seen.

“This on the other hand never gets old.”

He said barely managing to get the words out between his laughs.

“Kyoya tell me who are those two.”

The dog, Hokuto, asked. Tsubasa thought he heard some judgment in the dog's voice.

“Oh, those are Tsubasa and Yu mostly harmless. I don’t think you should give Yu candy after midnight tho.”

“Hey, what's that supposed to mean.”

“Oh ca-“

Kyoya was interrupted by the talking dog. No matter how much he spoke Tsubasa just couldn’t get used to it.

“So if you bother to go the whole way here there must be something important.”

“Why? What’s your problem with some friendly tourists?”

Ryuga interrupted with a smirk on his face. 

“You’re Not in a Position to joke ESPECIALLY YOU.”

For whatever reason Hokuto couldn’t stand Ryuga at all. Tsubasa wasn’t sure if he liked anyone of them but he seemed to hate Ryuga the most.

“Oh calm down dude? Dog? Can I call you dude?”

Ryuga didn’t seem to care about the seriousness of the situation. Nothing new!

“You can start by retur— ANYWAY WHAT BRINGS YOU GUYS HERE?!”

Tsubasa didn’t think Hokuto had a big enough body to hold that much judgment at this point.

“Oh well people started disappearing and we thought maybe Yuki had a lead so we came to visit him.”

Tsubasa tried to stay as diplomatic as possible. The dog seemed to be contemplating something and then after a while finally said. 

“Fine, you can come in and check out his lab.”

“Thank you...Sir.”

They started to move towards the gate when Hokuto stopped in their tracks.

“Not you tho!”

He said pointing at Ryuga.

“I will not allow you to enter the village.”

“Oh, doggie you really think you can-“

“Fine, I volunteer to stay behind with Ryuga.”

Yu interrupted. Tsubasa wasn’t sure what prompted that but he was glad Yu managed to save the situation.

“Okay then follow me.”

And with that Tsubasa and Kyoya entered the village.

—————————————

Yu was surprised himself when he spoke up.

“Fine, I volunteer to stay behind with Ryuga.”

He didn’t know why he said it but he achieved his goal. Ryuga stayed quiet and isn’t start a fight with the talking dog. Yu had seen Tsubasa’s face expression and tried his best to be of help. Now he was sitting next to Ryuga at the edge of the mountain. It was silent.

It was an incredible view from up here. A view that lets you lose yourself in your thoughts very easily. This was the first time he had been left alone with his thoughts, the first time he got to properly process the situation. 

A lot of his friends were gone. Others possibly close to disappearing. Nobody knew what was happening or who would be next. And he was chosen to help find those people and bring them back. He was glad he still had Tsubasa tho. One of his closest friends. He was almost like an older brother to him, but what if he disappeared as well? NO! Yu couldn’t lose hope he just couldn’t. If he the happy go lucky child would lose hope then everyone else would have an excuse to do the same. Yu had seen how important the mission was to Tsubasa and it was also important to him. They were his friends as well after all. 

Yu looked next to him. The sun was slowly starting to lose altitude. He wondered how long it would take for Tsubasa and Kyoya to return. Ryuga was sitting on the rock seemingly deep in thought. Yu started to wonder why the dog hated Ryuga so much. What has he done to make him banned for life from Koma Village? Was it his association with the Dark Nebula that made him such a public enemy? But then why didn’t the dog hate Yu as well? 

His mind trailed off. Why was Ryuga even here? Why had he followed them so far knowing he would probably not be allowed in any way? Why was Ryuga on this mission to begin with. Kyoya, Tsubasa and him were here because their friends were gone and they had to find them, but Ryuga? Yu wasn’t sure he was physically able to care for another person.

He remembered a time where he thought differently. He had thought that Ryuga was his friend that he’d never let him down. And then he remembers the day all of that changed. The day Ryuga left him, betrayed his trust. The day he walked away while Yu was crying on his knees begging for help. He walked away on him wordless and without looking back. Yu didn’t think he could feel that betrayed again and if he was honest he wished to never experience than ever.

But Ryuga was here now so he obviously cared about someone or something. Yu couldn’t think of a possible way to gain power from this whole situation but maybe there was a catch he didn’t understand. There was always a catch and Yu was always too naive to say it and he hated himself for that.

Yu wanted to ask Ryuga so many questions. Why was he here? Why did he leave him that day? Why??? But he couldn’t say a word. All he could do was stare in Ryuga’s general direction without focusing on anything in particular.

“You alright kid?”

Ryuga’s voice sounded more confused than anything but Yu thought he could sense a tiny bit of compassion. He wasn’t sure it wasn’t his imagination tho.

“Y...yes.”

Is all he managed to say while turning and staring off in the other direction.

—————————————

Kyoya and Tsubasa had been walking for too long.

“Hokuto you swear on your life you aren’t making us walk in circles again. This confusing technique seems popular around here in Koma Village.”

He said annoyed. All the rocks looked the same and yet Kyoya didn’t stumble across the signs he had made on some of them so they couldn’t be the same. It felt like they had been walking for hours. He hoped Ryuga hadn’t gotten too bored and started destroying stuff or whatever his hobbies were if he had any.   
I mean there were enough mountains to scream at around here.

Kyoya wondered if Yuki really walked that path every day or if that kid just lived in his lab. That wouldn’t be far fetched either knowing Yuki more or less.

“So does Yuki like walk this path every day to his lab or?”

Tsubasa asked like he had read Kyoya’s mind.

“No he takes a secret path which is you know SECRET but I doubt any of you know the meaning of that word.”

If a good could sound like Kyoya’s old mean grandmother it sure was this one.

“We’re here.”

The dog exclaimed. Standing in front of a waterfall.

“Let me guess there’s a cave behind it.”

“Yes, exactly it looks like you don’t need me anymore so bye.”

And without another word the dog walked off. Kyoya was relieved and concerned at the same time. Hokuto wouldn’t go away if there was nothing to fear.

Tsubasa and Kyoya didn’t lose much time before hiking their way up to the supposed cave behind the waterfall.

“Why is there always a cave behind every waterfall!”

He exclaimed annoyed that they’re doing this again. But indeed the dog hadn’t lied and there was a cave opening behind the water.

They walked in carefully listening intently for any noise. The sun was starting to set and there wasn’t much light left to illuminate the cave. They had walked for about 5 minutes when they heard a noise.

“Who’s there?!”

Kyoya yelled getting Leon ready for launch. But before he even got a chance he was knocked out cold.

Everything turned dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for everyone’s continuous support of my work it really means a lot to me. Also watching that Yu vs Reji fight again as research was devastating. I hate Doji so much for putting my son Yu through that.  
> Thank you again for reading ILY!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes take their first step to uncovering the mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone  
> sorry for the wait I’m still traveling around Germany so I’m tired and busy but I tried to give you guys an update  
> Please be patient with me ^^

The sun was closing in on the horizon and Tsubasa and Kyoya weren’t back yet. Yu and Ryuga had been sitting silently for hours probably just staring at the scenery around them. But even the diverse animals that lurked behind the many weird trees couldn’t entertain Yu for long enough. After all, sitting around was against his nature and if he was honest the forest around them was starting to get unsettling the more the sun started to disappear from the sky. Yu looked to his left. Ryuga had made himself comfortable on two rocks and had fallen asleep. You wondered how on earth he managed to sleep like that. The rocks were so uncomfortable the wandering animals tried to sleep on them but gave up after two minutes and left. Then again this dude spends his free time in active volcanos according to Kyoya. Yu could imagine it pretty well. It seemed almost like Ryugas natural habitat.

Yu theorized that the animals being scared of Ryuga contributed to then running away as well. What about him? Was he scared of Ryuga? Was that the reason he had been on edge for the past hours? Ha, NO WAY! Yu was a strong Blader when his Libra was with him he was scared of nothing! Wasn’t he? Yu quickly interrupted and suppressed those thoughts He had to focus now. 

Yu watched a fox running around the bushes for a few minutes before it as well disappeared into the forest. Kyoya and Tsubasa had been gone for too long. What if something happened to them? This stupid mountain village was unpredictable. Yu still couldn’t believe that the dog. Hokuto could talk. He remembered the time he came to the village the first time and kept petting the dog. He wondered if back then the dog understood everything he said to-. He didn’t want to think of that person. The person was gone for good this time hopefully and he’d never have to deal with them again. 

Yu decided they had to do something now. His friends could be in danger and additionally, he didn’t want to get lost in thoughts again. Who knows what repressed memory could come up next?

Yu stood up and walked to the sleeping Ryuga. The guy looked like he could sleep through an earthquake in his current state. He probably could. And yet Ryuga’s eyes shot open as soon as Yu was in arms reach.

“What do you want kid?”

He said before realizing how dark it had gotten. He sat up. 

“It’s like 8 PM already. Where are those knuckleheads already. Why do they insist on keeping me waiting.”

“Yeah, that’s why I was gonna wake you. We need to look for them.”

“No, they need to hurry up how hard can it be to find some stupid kid’s lab?”

“Oh come on let’s just go looking.”

“Yeah sure, but the dog said I have to stay here.”

Ryuga said while chuckling. This thought seemed to amuse him.

“Oh, Ryuga since when do you let a dog tell you what to do? Do you give him authority over you?”

“No kid I just don’t want to-“

“Get in trouble with a DOG”

“NO I-“

“Let a dog boss you around?”

This conversation started to be fun. Yu really felt his confidence rise.

“The great dragon emperor letting a dog give him orders never thought I’d see the day I wonder what Gingka would say if I-“

“OKAY KID WHATEVER let’s go look for eagle boy and what was it that you called him earlier? Yo-Yo? I wonder how he’d react if I called him that.”

And with that they made their descend to Koma Village.

—————————————

When Tsubasa woke up it was dark. He couldn’t see a meter in front of him. What happened? Tsubasa remembered seeing Kyoya reaching for Leon and then everything went dark. He wasn’t sure if they were still in the same cave or if it was a different one. Then again how would he know, they all looked the same. The same walls, the same sound of dripping water drops, the same ugly brown color of the rocks. Everything was the same. He wondered how clumsy Yuki never got lost in this labyrinth. Sure there was a map somewhere. Had Hokuto hidden it from them? He would!

Tsubasa tried moving his hands only to realize that he barely could. They were tired together but the person who tied them wasn’t very skilled. Tsubasa could still rotate them. He tested his legs next and noticed that the same case was apparent. 

He tried looking around only to notice nothing weird again. Well aside from the usual dark cave stuff like the shadow that kept coming closer. Wait what?

“SHOW YOURSELF COWARD” 

Tsubasa shouted hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

“Untie me and we’ll see how good your chances are against me and Eagle!”

The shadow didn’t listen to his words he kept coming closer and closer. Tsubasa wished he had just stayed quiet and said nothing. Why was he such a loudmouth sometimes? It would get him killed he was sure. The shadow was centimeters away from steeping in range of the only torch in sight.

Into the light stepped a.... woman in a lab coat. What? Tsubasa had imagined many terrifying outcomes. A dangerous new Blader? The person that made everyone disappear? No, it was a dorky looking girl in a lab coat that looked like she couldn’t hurt a fly. 

“W...what do you want from here?!”

She tried to shout but ended up sounding more like she was the one tied up in a chair.

“G...Go away!”

She managed to stutter out while clinging onto the frying pan she was holding for dear life.

“I mean we wouldn’t hesitate if we weren’t fucking tied up!”

Kyoya’s voice could be heard from the corner. Tsubasa hadn’t noticed at all that he was there as well. He thought he had been alone in the room. 

“First you have to.. you have to tell me what you want from here and what you did with Yuki!”

“Girl what? We did nothing to that nerd, in fact, we came here to see him.”

Kyoya sounded annoyed. Tsubasa wondered how long he’d been up before the girl came in.

“Yeah, we received his phone call after realizing Madoka disappeared. We were the people who picked up the phone.”

Tsubasa tried to explain calmly. 

“I’m Tsubasa and he is Kyoya we wanted to ask Yuki about his project with Madoka.”

“So you’re looking for the disappearing people as well?”

“Yes girl what did you think?”

Kyoya replied angrily.

“Calm down Kyoya she’s probably as worried as we are.”

“Okay fine but can you please untie us now? My legs are sleeping like a bear in winter.”

“Oh sorry”

The girl said in an almost whisper. She untied Kyoya first probably to get it over with and then Tsubasa.

“I’m Yuria by the way. Follow me.”

Kyoya and Tsubasa followed Yuria into a hallway. At the end, Tsubasa could see a metal door. The closer they got to it the more he saw more mechanic gadgets. Where had she been keeping them? That didn’t matter now anyway. 

Yuria typed a pin into the keypad and the door opened and they walked in.

In front of them, there was a huge world map with 3 pinned locations. One was Metal City, the other was Koma Village. The third and final one seemed to be located in China. Under each pin was a yellow sticky note with words on them. Except under the China pin, this note had a question mark on it.

“Okay so listen up guys.”

“Before we start can I ask what YOU are doing here?l

Kyoya asked her.

“Oh well like I said. My name is Yuria and I was sent by the WBBA to help Yuki translate ancient documents they found since ancient languages and languages in general are kinda my thing.”

Yuria explained. She seemed to trust Tsubasa and Kyoya more now and slowly was letting her guard down. 

“Well then, you want to know about the research right?”

“Yes, that’s exactly why we’re here.”

“Okay then. We can assume Yuki disappeared now. But before he did he and Madoka had been comparing energy signatures of the places people disappeared in. They realized that the energy signature shows up before someone disappears with some time. It was weeks at first but the last two disappearances happened only after a day or two. And whenever the energy showed up we put a pin on the location. “

“So the energy signature showed up in China?”

“Yes I wanted to try and investigate but then you guys came in.”

“And then you knocked us out.”

“Yes.. and then I knocked you out.”

“Your best chance to find out what happened is to go to China as soon as possible and If you need some documents translated you can always hit me up.”

“Okay, then what are we waiting for let’s go.”

“Wait Tsubasa we probably should ask her for a map of the caves first or do you want to get lost in then forever?l

“Oh yeah of course.”

—————————————

He put his binoculars down. The position was uncomfortable after hours of just laying there and watching the four guys. Watching them trying to figure things out was boring at first and yet they got further than he excepted.

He took out his cellphone and pressed the speed dial.

“We have to speed up our plans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YURIA/ @earthaquilla If you’re reading this you’re probably done with your exams so shoutout to you I know you did amazing also happy belated birthday I hope you had a lot of fun and @ everyone else I hope you liked this please leave a comment and tell me what you liked/ what you didn’t like etc etc  
> I love you guys ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koma Village is a truly strange place at Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I didn’t update for so long. I came back from Germany and still had school and then we traveled again and I needed some time to relax. And then I got sick a few days ago but I’m better now. Enough excuses here’s the chapter for you I hope you enjoy it.

Yu and Ryuga stood in the middle of Koma Village. There was nobody else, no lights on nothing. Tsubasa and Kyoya were also nowhere to be found. Yu didn’t want to admit it but the soulless village at night did creep him out a bit.

“So where do you think the people are?”

“No idea.”

“Oh come on Ryuga can’t you at least pretend to be interested.”

“Look kid I'm as bored as you are but we need to focus on what’s important now and that is to find those idiots so we can hopefully get out of here and find the missing people.”

To Yu’s surprise, Ryuga seemed genuine. He didn’t know why but the guy seemed determined to find the missing people. But why did Ryuga care so much? This was an even bigger mystery than the people actually disappearing. Ryuga really was unpredictable. 

—————————————

Ryuga was tired. First, they asked him to go on this stupid mission with a questionable choice of teammates. Then they made him wait and now he even has to find those knuckleheads himself. He was tired of the situation, tired of this stupid village he never wanted to return to, to begin with, and tired of everyone thinking that they can boss him around how they like. Who did they think they are?!

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

“WHICH PART OF “WAIT OUTSIDE DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!”

Oh, the dog was here. GREAT! Maybe the last person, can he even call it that, he wanted to see right now. 

“Oh, what am I supposed to do just let eagle boy and the other loser die up there? Speaking of them where on earth are they?”

Ryuga was determined to make his stay in Beyblade village as short as possible.

“They’re in Yuki’s lab right now where they’re supposed to be unlike you who wandered inside the village although I strictly forbid you to do so.”

“What even are you to forbid me from entering the village? Are you the mayor and if yes who are you even the mayor over? I haven’t seen a single person here. Or do you just think you can do what you want because you’re an abnormality of nature?!”

“EXCUSE ME WHAT DID YOU CALL ME JUST NOW! MAYBE IF SOMEONE HADNT STOLEN THE FORBIDDEN BEY AND MADE AN ENTIRE VOLCANO COLLAPSE PEOPLE WOULDNT HAVE FLED THEIR HOMES!!!! NOW GET OUT BEFORE—-“

“BEFORE WHAT HUH? YOURE JUST A DOG YOU CAN DO ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. MAYBE IF THE VILLAGE HAD ACTUALLY CARED TO GUARD THE FORBIDDEN BEY SO THAT NOT EVERY SECOND IDIOT WITH A HELICOPTER COULD GO THERE WITH NO ISSUE THE—“

“WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!”

Tsubasa’s voice interrupted the argument and shortly after he and Kyoya showed up a lot of papers in hand.

“Ryuga what are you doing here!”

“Well Yo-Yo for starters you and eagle boy here have been gone for more than 7h so we thought “Why Not Look for those them?” But clearly, you don’t appreciate that.”

“Hokuto said you shouldn’t—- WAIT WHAT DID YOU CALL ME JUST NOW? I hate being called that and the only one allowed to do it is Yu.”

Ryuga was ready to fight Hokuto and Kyoya all at once. Just one more word and he might have snapped. Luckily for them, the group had another problem now.

“Speaking of Yu, where is he?”

—————————————

Yu looked around just watching the village. It was truly a strange place. Yu could imagine those empty streets being full of people. Children, adults all together playing or just sitting around but now? Now the streets were empty and Yu could only hear his own footsteps. 

Yu remembered the one time he came here before. It was with Doji from all people. They had come here with the helicopter to look for clues on Phoenix. Even then Koma Village felt abandoned. But at least it was dusk back then. The sun had given the village a peaceful aura. Now Yu felt like he was walking through a ghost town. It didn’t help that the wind had picked up and was creating weird noises all around him.

He also remembered how he used to play with Hokuto when they came here. Is he still holding a grudge against Yu because of that? He certainly would be the type to do something like that.

“Hey, Ryuga do you think- hey Ryuga where are you?”

Yu hadn’t realized that Ryuga wasn’t behind him anymore. He must’ve been so distracted with the scenery that he didn’t notice. Yu scolded himself for getting distracted so easily. How could he have lost focus like that? Now that he was alone the village seemed much scarier. Yu was starting to feel the goosebumps forming on his skin.

This is only a weird old hidden village in the mountain, nothing scary. He kept telling himself. There’s nothing to be afraid of. Libra is right here with you and you will protect each other. Yu noticed that he had reached the edge of the village. Around him, he could see nature that had been probably untouched by humans since the beginning of time. The boy was sure it would be a beautiful scene to witness during the day but the night made it look scary and dangerous like it made everything else in the village look. Yu wondered how old some of those trees were. Probably older than humans. It was fascinating but in the way spreading fire was. It’s nice to watch from afar but you’re praying that it won’t come too close.

Yu had almost forgotten the fact he was lost. Nature was truly something beautiful. He was pulled from dreamland when he heard some rustling in a bush close to him. Closer to him than he would’ve liked.

“Someone there?”

He asked trying to sound as confident as possible. The rustling came closer. 

“Ryuga? Is that you?”

Yu said while walking backward away from the bush.

“Kyoya? Tsubasa? Anyone?”

No reply, only the wind.

“This isn’t funny you guys we don’t have time for this.”

He felt in his pocket for Libra. With Libra by his side, he felt way more confident.

“Come our now whoever you are.”

Yu said realizing that it might have just been a squirrel which would make the situation very embarrassing. But embarrassment was better than there being an actual person.

“I won’t—-“

He ended his sentence abruptly and unwillingly let out a scream. There in the bush was a set of eyes, human eyes.

Yu didn’t care anymore and just took off running. He ran and ran. It felt like an eternity although in reality it probably was just a minute. He was abruptly stopped when he crashed into something and fell to the floor. Or was it someone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I didn’t update so long you’re getting not one but two chapters this time I hope you liked this one and please leave a comment or some kind of review so I know how I can improve.
> 
> I love you ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuga has never been to an airport before. Chaos and some bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here’s the second chapter for today. It’s a more light hearted chapter and they get some bonding done. It takes place at an airport because I’ve been to too many airports in the month of June and had to let it out somewhere I hope it’s not terrible.

They had heard a scream and took off to find the source. Beys launch ready they headed towards the direction they thought it was coming from. Could it be Yu? How or when did he even walk off? Was Ryuga really that incompetent he couldn’t watch a child? Was he so goddam arrogant that it was more important to him to fight some dog than to pay attention to Yu? These were all thoughts that were running through Tsubasa’s mind while they ran. Apparently, he wasn’t paying attention to the way as well now because he crashed into something and fell to the floor, Eagle landing 15m away from him. 

He looked in front of him and realized that he had run into someone.

“Oh it’s Yu thank god, we have been looking for you.”

Tsubasa was relieved to see that Yu was safe and sound.

“Dam, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. What happened?”

Kyoya asked curiously. Yu looked like he was debating what to say next.

“Hey Hokuto, are we the only people in the village right now?”

He blurted out.

“Yes, it’s only you four, why?”

“Oh, nothing I just.. I thought I saw someone in the bushes there.”

The little boy said pointing in the direction he came from.

“No, it can’t be I see everyone who enters and leaves the village. It must’ve been a trick of the light.”

Hokuto said annoyed. When was that guy not annoyed? Tsubasa truly had never witnessed that.

“Oh yes like that time you saw me and—“

“Not the time Ryuga we need to move now!”

Tsubasa interrupted. He did not feel like deescalating a fight between Ryuga and the dog again.

And with that, they made their way back to the train station. If he was honest with himself Tsubasa was glad he was out of that village. It was super weird. No wonder everyone always left. 

Once they were sat in the train it was time to plan their next move.

“So what’s next?”

Ryuga asked.

“Oh well, we have to get to China as soon as possible.”

“To China why on earth should we go to China?”

Tsubasa had totally forgotten that Yu and Ryuga weren’t there when Yuria explained the situation. Now he had to do the explaining.

 

“Okay so let me get this straight? We’re gonna go chasing some energy signature based on the observation of a kid scientist who also disappeared?”

Why couldn’t Ryuga just go with the plan? It was getting annoying but Tsubasa told himself to stay calm.

“It’s the only lead we have so far do you have any other suggestions Yu-Yu.”

Kyoya said mockingly.

“What did you call me just now?”

“You heard me correctly buddy.”

“I will show you wh—“

“GUYS WE’RE IN A MOVING TRAIN!”

Tsubasa felt like he was babysitting two feral children and none of them were Yu. 

“Okay, and how are we supposed to get there? Anyone of you secretly owns a helicopter or something?”

“Or we could use a commercial airplane like normal people just a thought?”

Tsubasa was sure he wasn’t going to go on a helicopter ride again. During his time at the Dark Nebula, he had enough of those.

“A what now?”

“An airplane you know those things that normal people use to get from one place to the other.”

“I know what an airplane is but how do we get one.”

“You don’t own an airplane unless you’re filthy rich you buy a ticket, go to the airport on time and take your flight. It’s like you do with trains but more strict.”

—————————————

“I have the tickets for Yu, Kyoya and me but I don’t have yours yet Ryuga.”

The train had taken them directly to the closest airport and Tsubasa had gone and bought the tickets. Kyoya didn’t know you could buy tickets this spontaneously.

“Why not?”

Ryuga asked a bit confused.

“Oh well, Ryuga do you have a passport.”

“You know a passport, something like this.”

Kyoya watched Tsubasa pull out a dark brown booklet from his pocket. Of course, that nerd had a diplomatic passport. It was still funny tho considering he was the same age as Kyoya. 

“But if you have one it will look more like Kyoya’s.”

Tsubasa said and pointed at the blue booklet Kyoya was holding. 

“Oh yeah, I have one of those.”

Ryuga hesitantly pilled our a similar booklet out of his pocket. Kyoya had to hold in his laughter. The passport was in a worse condition than Kyoya when he forgot to put on sunscreen and then got lost in the desert chasing tornados. Nile and Demure found him and are still making fun of him about it to this day.

Tsubasa looked nervous.

“I hope the ehm interesting condition the passivity is it doesn’t make it invalid.”

He took the passport and walked back into the ticket office.

“So how did it even become like that?”

Yu asked curious to how it was deformed like this.

“I don’t know.”

Ryuga replied uninterested.

“I’m sure the heat in volcano heat isn’t the best condition to keep it in.”

Kyoya replied chuckling.

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s better than tornados god knows where in the Sahara.”

Before Kyoya could reply to that Tsubasa was back. Kyoya was sure the eagle boy was so close to snapping so he didn’t want to provoke him more.

“Okay, I have the tickets let’s go.”

Kyoya didn’t like airport customs much or airports for that matter but he was used to it by now. It was amusing to watch Ryuga struggle through them tho. 

“So what are we standing in line for?”

“We’re waiting for our turn to check in our luggage and get our boarding passes.”

“Wait they take all your luggage and store it away.”

“No you can take a carry on but it can’t surpass a certain weight which also applies to your suitcase.”

It was so amusing to witness Ryuga be outside his element and Tsubasa having to explain everything. At that moment Kyoya felt like they had the dynamic of a mother with her overly curious child. 

After check in, they had to pass the passport check and then the final security gate. 

“Beyblade’s on the tray please and take your shoes off as well.”

The airport employee said smiling. Kyoya felt truly sorry for those people. If he had to deal with so many clueless tourists daily then they would arrive at their destination by hurricane instead of the flight they had booked.

“Sir I'm not sure if you can take that metal arm thing with you on the airplane.”

The lady said forcing herself to smile. 

“Wh-“

Ryuga started to reply before Tsubasa went back and talked to the lady instead. 

“They’re with me.”

The white-haired boy said nervously while holding his diplomatic passport. 

After 5 minutes all of them passed without a problem.

—————————————

Yu doesn’t know how Tsubasa managed it but all four of them got seats next to each other. For better or worse they were sitting cramped together for the next 3 hours in a flying machine god knows how much above ground. This was gonna be amusing.

“So I arranged for us to meet Wang Hu Zhong. They offered to help us look for... whatever we’re looking for.”

This got Yu excited. He missed his friends from China. He hadn’t seen them in years and was happy he got a chance to catch up.

“Wang Hu Zhong, who was that again?”

“I don’t think you know them Ryuga but anyway they’re the Chinese team that we fought in the World Cup a few years back.”

“Oh yes, the World Cup where you guys asked me to help you.”

“We didn’t ask you to help us against Jack you just walked in and fought that guy and we just went with it.”

Yu interrupted.

“That’s not what I meant but anyway you guys didn’t have to just go with it but you did.”

“Yeah our next best option was Ryo Hagane and no offense but I’d rather watch you go crazy than whatever embarrassment Ryo had planned.”

This made all four of them laugh. It was maybe the first time they agreed on something. 

“But hey I think actually remember watching some matches with the Chinese   
Team, they aren’t bad but I guess being trained in beylin temple just does that.”

“How come you know about Beylin temple I thought you were allergic against bladers with less than 100 000 beypoints?”

Kyoya answered mockingly.

“Funny coming from the guy who traveled to somewhere in the desert and joined the African team just so he can fight Gingka.”

“You got him there.”

Tsubasa actually agreed with Ryuga. The world was truly coming to an end Yu thought.  
The eyes he had seen in the bushes were forgotten. Maybe being trapped in metal giant in the air was good for something after all.

The rest of the flight went smoothly. The group headed towards Beylin temple immediately.   
It was a lot of walking but after some time Yu started to recognize the scenery. And the closer they came the more his excitement grew. 

Finally, after hours of hiking, they could see the gates. They were stopped in their tracks when a loud voice echoed through the mountain.

“ONE STEP CLOSER AND ILL BLOW YOU OFF THIS MOUNTAIN.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy I hope you liked it. I’m gonna try and update more regularly I hope y’all aren’t too disappointed in my and still like this chapter.  
> Ily ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and are as excited as I am about how this is gonna continue   
> Please leave kudo and a comment of encouragement and feetback   
> Ily!!!!


End file.
